Prostate carcinogenesis will be further studied using model systems developed in this laboratory. Organ culture of rodent prostate will be used to study the interaction of chemical carcinogens with prostate epithelial cells. The role of hormones and polyamines in this interaction will also be investigated. Ultimately treated organs will be transplanted back to syngeneic hosts and observed for tumor formation. In a similar manner organs from human prostate will be studied. Animal experiments will be performed in which prostates growing in cleared mammary fat pads will be studied for the development of tumors. The role of carcinogens and hormones will be assessed in this system.